


The New Champion

by ShatteredMist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Imprisonment, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Lance (Voltron), Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredMist/pseuds/ShatteredMist
Summary: Lance is taken, left at the mercy of his insecurities. When and how the team will find him, he doesn’t know. He can only hope they find him in one piece.Keith blames him self for what has happened to Lance. This feeling of guilt leads him to relize other feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying this! Please bare with me if it’s all over the place.

Lance sits in his hallow cell curling in on him self. Striped of his armor and left sting in a rough purple shirt. replaying the effortless battle in his head. The yells of his team mates as they fought for their lives. He called for them...

No one answered.

Soon the door slid open, snapping lance out of his horrid thoughts. There stood Zarkons witch known as Haggar with a wickedly pleased smile which sparks a fear in Lance for not knowing what is to come from the devil of a women.

“Take the Paladin to the prepared chamber” she commands, eyes never leaving lance. A sentry follows her command perfectly and drags him to a room. As he is pushes through the many corridors he does his best to memorize the path.

Soon Lance is thrown to the floor and the door closes behind him. Before he can react a Druid is upon him, chaining him to the ground then disappearing into nothingness again. He looks around the quiet room taking in its features. The silence is deafening as he notes nothing special about the pain metal room. It’s color a dark contrast to the castle.

The door opens once again and snapping Lance back into focus as he jerks is head to the door.

“Perfect” Haggar stares at his figure chained to the floor “now, Paladin. Tell me... everything.” Her smile widens as she stares at him with pure joy.

“Why should I?” Lance sneers at the women.

“Well, you don’t really have a choice.” She stares longer then speaks again  
“Now we can do this the easy way...” Her smile widens “or the hard way.” Lances blood runs cold at her words. Closing his mouth shut tight to conceal any information.

“The hard way it is then” her smile never seemed more terrifying “this shall be fun... for me.” She cackles as she steps forward slowly, obviously making a show of it, then she gracefully kneels in front of Lance and places her hands on his temples. Lance tries to squirm away but it does nothing.

Lances mind goes blank for a second as he feels something crawl and creep darkly into his mind. Tracing its needle like nails over his thoughts. It makes a shiver crawl up His spine at the feeling. Thoughts are pulled to the stage, memories of family and friends, moments at the castle. Then Keith, his beautifully hazy purple eyes, his midnight hair, soon all he can think of is Keith for a moment before he is pulls into meetings on the bridge. Battle tactics and coalition visits. Soon she pulls away and staggers back.

“That’s enough for today.” She breaths and walks out leaving Lance in a haze for how knows how long when a guard? Maybe some one of a higher rank from the armor they wear.

They walk up to Lance with a cup and water and bring it to his lips. 

“Drink” they command, lance keeps his eyes glued to the floor. The guard holds back a frustrated sigh and walks over to him. He grabs the back of Lances head, digging into his hair and scalp, and yanks it back forcing him to drink it.

The next day(?) the door opens and their she stands. With out delay she is upon him with her hands. That feeling enters his mind again, this time he is determined to fight. Lance thinks of the blue oceans he could see from his house, the sound they made as they peacefully washed upon shore. He can feel his mind being lead astray from the though but he wills him self to stay on euphoric moments. Playing with his siblings, his nieces and nephews. Soon they turn to everyone on the castle. Is parents replaced with Shiro and allura, his nieces and nephews turning to pidge, siblings into hunk, and Keith walks over. Just appearing from the house, a fond smile on his face.

Suddenly Lance is snapped back into reality as he sees her jerk her hands away in frustration a glare on her face. She abruptly turns and walks out. The Galra didn’t return with water later.

Lance suffered many days, with Haggar trying desperately to got information from him, but he always found a way to block it...

until today.

The devil her self enters the room, her face holding an expression of joy once again. This causes lance to worry for again he wouldn’t know what was to come.

“I must say... I never though you would last this long.” She comments as she steps closer “I admire your determination, and I will enjoy every second as I destroy it, bit by bit.” She finally reaches Lance and touches his head, the feeling did nothing because he was so used to it by now. Then she quickly pulled away, Lance gasps as the room is filled with a dark gray mist. Then a plain hand reaches for his cheek, he flinched away and the hand hesitates. They reach again and make soft contact with Lances cheek. Slowly emerging from the mist is Keith is his beautiful glory. Lance immediately leans into Keith’s hand, Keith reaches his second hand to Lances other cheek as he softly holds Him, a sense of comfort washes over him.

“Did they hurt you?” He asks with concern in his eyes. Lance feels bad for making Keith worry but at the same time he wants the attention.

“No, I’m fine.” Lance whispers as he gazes into Keith’s eyes. Keith leans forward and slides his hands to Lances shoulders. Lances jerks at his chains wanting to reach for Keith and hold him. Keith’s soft look fades.

“what have they done to you.” Keith asks, concern returning to his features.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle, they just tired to get information from me..” Lance admits to Keith, not wanting to lie to him. 

“Like what.” Keith calmly asks as he looks into Lances eyes.

“They wanted information about voltron, about the team and weaknesses.” lance looks to Keith, but Keith’s expression turned to a pained one. When Lance looks away from Keith’s eyes he sees the pool of blood on the floor.

“Then why didn’t you give it to them... Lance.” Keith grunts in pain, Lance struggles at the chains. Wanting so bad to hold Keith and tell him everything would be fine.

“This is your fault” Keith looks down at his consistently bleeding wound in his stomach.

“Why didn’t you give them the information they needed, this could-“ He coughs, blood falls from his mouth in the process “-have been stoped.” Keith slumps forward as his eyes dull, resting limply ageist Lance. Tears roll down his face as he taken in Keith’s body. 

Lance opens his eyes and sees the plain room, no blood, nor confusing mist.  
No Keith either. The tears remained. Haggar smiles as she leaves the room. Proving she has accomplished her goal.

 

Keith swings at the gladiator to let out his frustration and anger. First Shiro! Now Lance! How could he let his team mate get away from him. He’s the leader or fucks sake, and he can’t even save Lance. He heard him call for help! Why didn’t he answer! Keith impales the gladiator with one powerful motion, obliterating it into sparks.

“Keith?” A voice comes the door as he takes a small break.

“You really should eat then get some rest.” Keith looks over that their words only to find Hunk at the door, bag under his eyes.

“I’m good” Keith speaks coldly and detached.

“Keith, you haven’t slept in days, you barely eat. This isn’t healthy.” Hunk pleads with Keith.

“You have no room to talk!” Keith’s snaps “you don’t sleep either! You’re not the only one that misses Lance! Just because your hurting doesn’t me we arnt either!” Keith slams his hand on the ground. It hurts like hell, be he doesn’t have time for that. Hunk is stunned into silence for what feels like an eternity to Keith.

“... if you’re hungry their is food in the kitchen, I’m going to check on pidge.” Hunk solemnly states as he leaves Keith.

True to his word hunk heads to the green lions hanger. Pidge sitting in the same spot they were yesterday. Hunk sighs to him self and and sees pidge has fallen asleep, the algorithm they set up still going. Hunk grabs a blanket and wraps it around pidge. He walks out without a word when a sudden beeping goes off on the consul, a red dot flashing on the screen.

“Pineapples?!” Pidge shouts jerking awake in confusion. After a few second of pidge looking weirdly at the screen they shoot out of their seat and to a com system.

“Guys, I located the red lion!” They shout then turn to see hunk. 

“You got here fast.” Pidge comments. Hunk tired to tell pidge that he was here the whole time but Keith’s busts into the room, sweating profusely, allura neither close nor far from Keith.

“How close is he!” Keith runs up to the screen and almost knocks pidge over.

“By the looks of it, Lance and the red lion are in the blitz system.” Coran pipes in from behind pidge. How did he get there? I don’t even know.

“We need to go after him.” Keith states as he dash’s out the room toward the black lions hanger.

“Keith!” Allura shouts but it’s to late, he’s already left the hanger. Everyone chases after him.

“Pidge. Give me Lances coordinates.” Keith orders. Pidge stays silent. Trying to stop him from being impulsive.

“Pidge! Now!” Keith shouts, scaring everyone. Pidge gives in knowing they can’t stop keith. 

Only Lance can.

Soon the lone cruiser appears, silent and still. Something feels off as it sits in the dark void of space.

As they near the ship, no fighters deploy. Everyone hesitated but Keith.

“Pidge and hunk, retrieve the red lion. Allura, you and me will look for Lance.” Keith states, eyes never leaving the cruiser. With out an ok from the team Keith launches his lion toward the ship and immediately gets it side. Everyone else scrambles to catch up to Keith.

Keith runs down the silent hallways opening door after door. Each one as empty as the last. The purple lights blending together as he frantically searches.

“We got red, how’s it on your guys end.” Hunk asks while Keith desperately researches the cells he’s opened.

“I haven’t found him, or any prisoners in fact. What about you keith.” Allura asks, everyone goes quiet waiting for his response.

“No, no, nonononono.” Keith mumbles over and over.

“Keith.” Allura tries to call out to him.

“This cant be happening!” Keith shouts, falling to his knees and breaking down. Everything Keith has learned to love is gone! Keith sits in shock as he stares at the floor, questioning where has he fucked up enough to deserve this.

Foot steps echo down the hall toward him, he expected sentries and was prepared to give up on the spot when they picked him up the flung him other their shoulder.

“Hang in there Keith.” Allura tried to calm him as she runs out of the cruiser, Keith crying a struggling along the way.

When she finally reached blue she ran in a left Keith behind the chair. Keith didn’t sit there long as when allura took off he ran to the lions jaw in desperation.

“NO! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!” Keith yells as he pounds a fist on the lions jaw.

“WE CANT LEAVE HIM THERE! HE NEEDS ME!” keith continues to shout “I need him.” Keith cries the last part as he falls to his knees once again, sobbing an ocean. An ocean Keith longed to see lance in smiling, but the current pulled that image away as quickly as it came. Hearing Keith’s broken sobs were heart breaking for everyone else, they know this was hitting him harder then they imagined.

Finally Keith made it back to the castle sadly not in one piece, he was hoping to find that missing piece back on that empty cruiser.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance doesn’t know how long he’s been here. Again time was a lost cause when he can lose track so easily. Trying to keep his focus off the many, and I mean many memories of Keith’s bloodied mangled corpse, his face still unmistakable even in its mutilated state. The door slides open to show obviously the one causing him this torment, Haggar.

“How are you holding up?” She menacingly asks. Lance stays silent, this is all the answer she needed before she continued to speak.

“I would like to inform you that your friends have retrieved your lion.” She watches Lances crippled form for any sign. She earns a twitch from his leg.

“Shall we get started?” She kneels down in front of Lance as he tries to hide his face, is fear.

-snap-

Without warning the room grows cold, Lance shivers as the room changes in temperature. Lance knows the nightmare is just beginning.

“Lance?” A rough voice filled with exhaustion inquiries from in the mist. Lance tries to stay silent hoping they will pass him by but a whimper is pulled from his throat.

“Lance!” Keith appears with concern, here to save him yet again. Keith’s lips are blue, frost seeming to cover his finger tips. He slides to his knees in front of Lance.

“Keith, your freezing! You need to get out of here.” Lance pleas as he jingles the chains holding him down. Easily pulled into the witches trick.

“I’m not leaving you” Keith’s voice slowly get slower and he talks, his hands shakily reaching for Lances shoulder.

“I can’t believe.... I found you” Keith whispers the last word as the air seemed to disappear from his lungs. His body falls limp and onto Lance. Keith’s cold body pressed against his.

“Please...” Lance cry’s. He knows it fake but it seems all to real. Or is it real?

“This can’t be happening, not again.” Lance starts to shake, images of Keith: impaled, decapitated, drowned, hung, dismembered, burning, poisoned, and all reaching out to Lance as the light dies from his eyes. 

“Make it stop! Please” Lances sobs rack his body, violently shaking his thin form. His eyes shut tight.

“I’ll do anything! Just make it stop!” The room snaps back to its dull form of empty ness at Lances words.

“Oh little blue, that’s ship sailed long ago.” Her smiles as wicked as ever as she snaps sending him into more nightmares where he is useless.

The scenery quickly changes but the mist moves so slowly it feels like hours. This time lance sees a mirror image of Keith, this time he is the one chained... Wait, Lance checks his wrists, when did his chains come off?

“Lance?” Keith weakly speaks and lance stands up and quickly walks up to Keith. Keith filches.

“This, this can’t be real.” Keith breaths. What is happening?

“Keith I can assure you I’m real” lance says trying to reach for Keith, but something holds him in place. Soon Keith starts to cry blood. 

“Why must you be my torture” Keith continues to cry blood, some slowly starts to fall from his mouth.

“I though you loved me!” Keith screams and he stands up and reaches for lance. Before Keith makes contact

-snap-

This was worse then before. Death was still inevitable in the hallucinations but fear and anxiety crept in showing all he knows and loves turning on him either to walk away, or even worse kill him them self. 

-snap-

Keith appeared behind lance. Blood still heavily laying around his eyes and mouth.

“Lance?” Keith seems confused, but then cracks up laughing.

“We though you were dead!” Shouts cheerfully. 

“This should be more interesting!” Keith grimly smiles as he pulls out his bayard. Keith steps towards lance, who instinctively backs away until he’s backed into a wall.

“Once I get rid of you we don’t have to worry about a nobody like you.” Keith reaches lance and holds his sword up to Lances neck.

“Why...” lance whispers.

“Why?” Your asking me why? You’re even dumber then we though you were!” Keith laughs “we don’t need you! Get that though that thick skull of yours! Why do you think we only went for the red lion! So we could form Voltron. Not because we though we would find you there.”

“You are a useless nobody who has no reason to be here! I’m surprised you are even still alive or the fact that you even got into the Garrison. We were all just waiting for you to bite the dust.” Keith’s works hurt then any other thing that has happened in his life.

Lance brings his head forward and slams it back into the wall, skewing the images around him and blurring our the words. He does it again, harder. As it’s all fades away more. Again, even harder. Spots form in his vision and slowly close in. He couldn’t tell if there was blood or not as he crumples to the cold floor.

“High priestess, it seams he has made him self pass out due to all that blunt force he applied.” A Druid comments.

“Sad, humans are such fragile beings... chain him back up and get the optic ready.” She commands as she stares at Lances fragile body. The mental cracks visible.

“Don’t worry little blue, I can make you stronger.” She smiles as Lance fades out of consciousness. Those last words marked in his memory.

——

Keith sits in his bed. What else could he do? They locked him out of both red and blacks hanger after he tried twice to go after lance again. Then the pod bay. He didn’t even feel in the mood to train. To angry to do anything. Broken items lay on the floor. Thrown about by obvious rage. His dagger sticking out of a wall. Hands tighten around his biceps, only a small effort to stop the crawling feeling under his skin. Accompanied by that sinking feeling that rests solidly in his stomach.

He hasn’t left his room. Never left his bed either. Doesn’t bother to walk to his door and grab the plate of food hunk always leaves. He didn’t even leave when the alarm goes off. He just sits and doesn’t even care if anyone makes it back, because he knows the team won’t do a thing about lance.

A sudden knock comes from the door. Keith ignored it like always.

“Keith, I wanted to let you know that we managed to get a message out to a rebel group... to keep an eye out for lance.” Hunk hesitantly states from the other side of the door.

“What?” Keith perks up, voice rough from disuse.

“... we are going to send out a message to a rebel group, would you like to join us?” Hunk replaces his hesitance for an inviting tone.

After a bit of shuffling on Keith’s side of the door he finally opens it. He cringes slightly at the light in the hallway. Giant bags rest under Keith’s eyes. His legs feel weak and wobbly from days and days of just sitting, only ever getting up to use the bathroom. He is also significantly skinnier, and not in a healthy way. His muscle mass has gone down as well. 

As he reaches the bridge he expects to hear “He’s alive!” In that joking tone Lances uses, but obviously he’s only greeted by small pitying smiles. Those smiles make his stomach turn, he doesn’t need their pity.

“Are we ready to send out the message pidge?” Hunk keeps his eyes on Keith to make sure he doesn’t fall over in his frail state.

“Yup, just need Coran to open a channel” pidge adjusts their glasses as Coran presses a button. After a few second pidge presses one. A subtle beeping sound goes off and ends with in seconds.

“That’s it?” Keith asks sounding disappointed and even slightly anger. Everyone looks over to him, causing him to cringe from all the unwanted eyes staring into him. 

“Wel-“

“Never mind.” Keith cuts allura off and starts to walk back to his room.

——

“Captain! A transmissions being sent to our system!” A dark gray fish like alien speaks.

“Open the transmission!” The white and black haired male called, the captain.

“This is princess allura, we send this message with urgency. One of our Paladins has been captured and we cannot pinpoint his exact location. We call upon you to help us look for the blue Paladin.” The transmission ends at allura last words.

“Lance has been taken?” The captain whispers to himself.

“You know them sir?” Another alien, darker skin tone with antlers ask.

“Yes...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortish chapter, I working on making them longer!


End file.
